1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a control apparatus for a vehicle and a control method for the vehicle that perform lockup control for controlling the engagement pressure of a lockup clutch, and shift control for controlling the engagement pressures of hydraulic engagement devices in shifting a transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
There is known an oil pressure control apparatus that is designed for a vehicular power transmission device equipped with a lockup clutch-equipped fluid-type transmission device and a transmission and that performs lockup control for controlling the engagement pressure of the lockup clutch and shift control for controlling the engagement pressures of hydraulic engagement devices in shifting the transmission. For instance, an oil pressure control apparatus for a vehicular power transmission device that is equipped with a lockup clutch-equipped torque converter and a continuously variable transmission described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-209942 (JP 2010-209942 A) is such an example. In the oil pressure control apparatus for the vehicular power transmission device of Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-209942 (JP 2010-209942 A), the lockup clutch is released when an amount of change in accelerator opening degree exceeds a predetermined value during lockup control so that a shift is swiftly started.